


It Will Rain

by jaemluv (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Hanse, Mentions of Sejun, Mentions of Seungsik, Mentions of Subin - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Seungwoo is hopeful, Songfic, light fluff, mentions of X1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: Seungwoo is scared of change(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020037
Kudos: 11





	It Will Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hi? i’m a bit upset again so here’s more overly emotional crap that i wrote very sleep deprived 
> 
> i recommend listening to it will rain* by bruno mars while reading, but it is not required!! <3
> 
> *i cut our some of the lines to better fit the story, hope that’s okay!

_If you ever leave me, baby  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have  
We don't have it anymore_

seungwoo sighs, looking at the little stars littering the dark sky above him

it’s not often that he goes to the rooftop of the company building anymore, but then again, it’s not often that he gets to this point anymore either 

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walking out the door_

he hates to admit it, but he’s scared. truthfully, he’s always been afraid of what might happen if he ended up making it into the top eleven (which he did), but it had always been something that stayed in the back of his mind- lingering 

he doesn’t want to leave his boys, he’s _worried_ about them- _who will look after them while i’m away?_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain  
Rain, rain_

he’s scheduled to move into the new dorm tomorrow

seungwoo huffs, feeling a little selfish. he _knows_ he should be happy, he _knows_ that he should be relieved to have this chance to try again- for him _and_ victon

a tear spills over his eyelid and down his cheek

_but who will look out for them? who will make sure subin doesn’t forget to eat in the morning? who will help sejun when he needs some advice? who will hold hanse when he doesn’t feel like he can do it anymore?_

he knows he’s being silly, he has so much trust in seungsik, knows that he will do a phenomenal job at filling in the empty space left after he makes his inevitable departure 

_Yeah, for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
And pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

another tear falls

but who will take care of seungsik when he’s gone?

he falters a little, his legs still swinging from the side of the tall building. he knows it’s not smart for him to sit so close to the edge, especially when he knows the safety bar wouldn’t do much to keep him from- well _you know_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain  
Rain, rain_

seungwoo lifts his arm above his head, hand tracing and connecting imaginary constellations onto the small stars peeking past the clouds 

_Ooh, don't you say (Don't you say)  
Goodbye (Goodbye)  
Don't you say (Don't you say)  
Goodbye (Goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

his phone makes a little buzzing sound from beside him, and a notification for a text message pops up on the screen

**wooseok**

> it’s okay scared, hyung. you don’t have to be strong all the time, you’re only human. you know that, yeah?  
> 

seungwoo picks up his phone, unlocking it and getting ready to reply when another two messages come in

**wooseok**

> not that i think you’re not prepared or anything! i just thought you might need to hear it? maybe i’m just reading too much into it, but i thought we might feel the same since we both have to leave our members for a while- ignore me ahaha..  
> 

> just please take care of yourself  
> 

seungwoo smiles

**snoopy**

> thank you, seok  
> 

**wooseok**

> they’ll be okay, hyung. have some faith! they take after you, and you’re the best role model, after all:)  
> 

> i love you  
> 

a small smile graces seungwoo’s features under the dim light of the rooftop, and i spark of hope and adoration sets his heart on fire

they’re going to be okay.

**snoopy**

> i love you too, wooseok. always. you know i’m here for you too, yeah?  
> 

**wooseok**

> of course i do, hyung  
> 
> 
> _read: 2:44am_  
> 

seungwoo gets down off of the ledge, making his way down to the stairwell

he better get home and start packing

seungwoo thinks change is truly bittersweet.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
And there'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain  
Rain, rain_


End file.
